Tempted by You
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Rayne and Ayame Smith are your average hunters, right? Wrong they have a secret of their own. This starts in BladeII then becomes my own creation that goes into Blade: Trinity.  ChupaxOC & Scud/OC/Asher
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu: **Hello there world. The Blade Triology has always been a favorite but last week on my movie day with my bestie we watched Blade and Blade II. It gave me the idea for this story, so I hope you like it. Also I want to thank **TrappedinaPhoto** for reading over this and fixing my errors.

**Rayne: **Wow..I have to agree with TrappedinaPhoto on this.

**JJ-Jefferu: **About what?

**TrappedinaPhoto:** From the looks of things the two love having sex...

**JJ-Jefferu:** ITS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY YOU WHORSE!

**TrappedinaPhoto and Rayne:** -stares at authoress-

**JJ-Jefferu: **What ever. Chupa do the disclaimer please.

**Chupa: **JJ-Jefferu does not own anything Blade related, she does however the plotline, Rayne & Ayame, the laptop used to write this and the bed she was writing it on.

**Ayame: **Enjoy :)

!note this is taking place in the second movie, but in the last couple years instead of when it was in the movie!

* * *

"Rooftops" by LostProphets was screaming from a blue mustang's sound system. The two occupants of the car looked at the building they were about to enter. As they got out of the car the shorter of the two, though they were both considered short, turned to the slightly taller one.

"Are you sure this is the place Rayne?" She asks running a hand through her short red-streaked brown hair. The one she called Rayne looked over at her and shot her a glare.

"Of course not Amaye, it will depend on if the information we received is accurate. I mean Joshua has been known to lie," Rayne said as she slammed the car door. The smaller girl glared at her sister.

"Just because you don't like my boyfriend doesn't give you the right to bring up past experiences. You are not a saint either Ray," Amaye says spiteful. Rayne rolls her eyes at her sister's outburst. It was a usually occurrence. It was no secret that Rayne didn't trust Joshua, Scud, as far as she could throw him, which was actually a good distance due to her mythological background. She knew that she had no room to talk, her past was not rainbows and bunnies, but at least she did not rely on trickery to get want she needed. It was why she refused to ever go undercover.

"Yes I know I am no saint Amaye, but I would never rely on tricking people to get my way. But I know you love him and I may not like it, but I just don't want you to get hurt by him." She says to her year younger sister as she adjusts her black TRIPP skirt with chains. Rayne's long brown hair was half pulled up half left down curled. Around her neck she wore a spiked dog collar. Her arms were covered with a black leather jacket with a black corset under it, that stop just short of her belly button revealing her "tramp stamp" lower back tattoo of a butterfly with tribal coming out of it. Knee length combat boots covered her feet up to her knees, a convent place to hide a pair of sais and a silver stake or two.

"Faith I know you have a harder time trusting guys but please lay off. We are going to be working with him and Blade. He tells me that Blade is close to finding Whistler; he said he would call us if Blade finds Whistler tonight. Please just have fun tonight while helping survey the vampire population," Rayne sighs as she looks over her sister. Though Amaye was in a committed relationship, it didn't mean that she wasn't going to dress to draw attention. Amaye was wearing similar to her older sister. She had on a red TRIPP chained skirt instead of black. A bright yellow tank top was covering her upper body, hidden beneath a red jacket. Her feet were covered with white ballet flats, which wrapped up to her knees. Hidden within her bra was a small switchblade. Another weapon, a set of throwing knives, were strapped to her thigh far enough under her skirt that a guy place his hand on her leg and not come in contact with it, until he decided to get frisky.

"Let's do this," Rayne says making sure her sister's weapons were not visible before heading towards the bouncer. The sisters knew better than to take any chances walking into a club/bar that was a known vampire hang out, but it was not The House of Pain, which only vampires had access or unless they were "with" the vampires. It was another club called Starlight and it was known for having a variety of patrons inside. Not that many people believe in vampires existing let alone Faeries, which is half of what the two sisters were, not that anyone other than Blade, Whistler and Scud knew. Blade and Scud were the hardest to convince, Whistler on the other hand accepted it, but with good reason. His wife's best friend had been the girl's mother and he took them in after their mother was killed by the same vampire that killed his family. The girls never knew their sperm donor, as they referred to the man who was responsible for their existences. Though they were a year apart it had been something their mother couldn't talk about. The girls had an idea but never pushed it.

"Well, should we use a glamour or just go all nature?" Amaye asks as they head towards the bouncer.

"It shouldn't matter tonight, but if we ever get a chance to go in The House of Pain we will have to use it. We should be safe tonight," Rayne says walking straight up to the bouncer. He was a broad and muscular bald black guy. He didn't even ask to see any ID or a name, he nodded the girls in. People in the line groaned and protested the unfairness but were ignored. The two girls smiled to each other as they hear the protests. "Perks of knowing the help," Rayne said as she spilt up from her sister and walked towards the bar. Amaye headed straight for the dance floor. The sisters were here to get information on the latest activities in the area. Reaching the bar Rayne sits down on an empty bar stool and turns to the bartender who was looking at her expectantly.

"What can I get you," the emotionless voice asks. Upon inspecting the bartender Rayne noticed that he felt like a vampire.

"I'll have a fruity drink, preferably one that has a taste of pineapple," Rayne says. She wasn't picky, but hated beer. The guy nodded and began to work on her drink. While he was working on her drink Rayne took the opportunity to look around the room. She was getting all sorts of readings. There were humans, mixed breeds, humans turned vampires, purebloods, and a few things she would have to check out once they reached Blade's current hideout. Her senses were a bit warped due to a previous addiction she had. She learned a lesson, faeries and drugs do not mix well. Smoking is not a hazard nor drinking but drugs on the other hand, any type is a hazard.

"Here you go," he says placing a drink down in front of her. As she reached to take some money out of her pocket and someone sits down next to her and waves the bartender away, Rayne had to believe that he was either a regular or someone powerful. Rayne looked at the guy. He was by no means unattractive. He was fairly tall, her estimate at least six foot. His hair seemed as if bleached, but there were things some people had naturally, like Rayne's blue bangs. He was wearing what looked to be a chain mail that was designed like a t-shirt. Rayne's eyes went lower and looked at his pants. His pants were leather and his feet were inside a pair of combat boots. All in all Rayne found herself attracted to him. From the feel of him she could tell he was a pureblood.

"Why did you do that," Rayne asks turning herself towards the dance floor, her eyes scanning for her sister. From the corner of her eye she could tell that he was looking her over and a smile crossed his face. She kept herself from rolling her eyes. She spotted her sister dancing with some red-head chick. The chick Rayne could tell was also a pureblood and had someone watching her intently. Rayne assumed it was her mate. In ways the red-haired vampire reminded her of Amaye.

"What can I say I like to buy pretty strangers drinks," at the sound of his voice Rayne jumped. His voice was an alluring sound to her ears and she turned to him, reluctant to take her eyes off her baby sister.

"You must do it a lot then, but I think you are mistaken about me being pretty," Rayne said smoothly taking a sip of her drink. This causes him to laugh.

"No, I don't find many pretty strangers whom I'm drawn to and buy them drinks. Truthfully you are the first," he says, his voice full of sincerity. This shocked Rayne. She knew he was a pureblood and they typically look down on human turned vampires let alone anyone who resembles a human. She shook her head at this.

"Again I must say you are delusional. Not that I'm ungrateful for a free drink but I am not pretty," Rayne says sipping her drink and glancing back at the dance floor hoping to find her sister. Amaye seemed to have disappeared in the horrid of bodies on the floor.

"No I think you are delusional. Normally I don't approach people who are _unique_," he says. The way he said unique just gave away he was unsure as to what she was exactly. Rayne smiles at him.

"I'm Rayne, but you can call me Ray, I have a variety of names though," Rayne says sticking her hand out to the blonde who bought her a drink.

"And why should I tell you my name," he says smugly grabbing Rayne's hand and pulling her close.

"Because how am I supposed to thank you," Rayne says leaning in closer to him.

"Chupa, the name's Chupa," he says and then smashes his lips to Rayne's. Rayne is shocked for a minute but then gives in to the kiss and starts kissing the vampire back. After a few minutes, Rayne's lungs were screaming for air and she forces herself to pull away. Though she seemed reluctant, before the two can resume their activities someone comes up behind Chupa and starts speaking to him in vampire tongue. Though Rayne is a bit rusty in the language she understood what they were saying.

_"What are you doing Chupa, she's not a pureblood,"_ the blond long haired vampire hissed to Chupa. Chupa looked at his friend and snarled.

_"Stay out of this Priest, she's not like anyone else in here expect for the pixi chick who was dancing with Verlaine_ _earlier. Besides there is something about her that draws me in,"_ Chupa replied in the same tone that Priest had used to him, without the hissing. Priest shakes his head.

_"Just be careful Chupa,"_ he turns to leave and then stops a few steps away. _"And whatever you do don't bring her back to the hideout. We don't need Reinhardt pissed," _and with those words Priest disappears. Rayne was pretending that she didn't hear the conversation or that if she did that she was ignorant to what had been said.

"Your friend seems a bit mad," Rayne said again scanning the room for her sister. Again she catches sight of her sister dancing with the pureblood she can now call Verlaine. She saw Chupa shrug from the corner of her eye.

"You seem pretty fixated on the pixi girl dancing with the red-head," Chupa say trying to keep the jealousy from showing. Rayne smirked at this. He was jealous.

"Yeah I tend to keep my sights directed onto my little sister, she tends to cause trouble." Rayne says her smirk growing as she sees the shocked look on his face. Rayne turned to him. "You thought I was playing for the other team?" Rayne asks raising a brow. He nods, not exactly trusting his voice. "Well if I did, I'm certain that kiss we shared would not have happened," Rayne says standing up after gulping down the remains of her drink. Chupa grabs her arm as she went towards the dance floor.

"Where do you think you're going," Chupa asked with a hint of amusement. Rayne rolls her eyes.

"To dance. Care to join me," Rayne says stepping between Chupa's legs. Chupa smirks and stands causing Rayne to take a few steps back and then drug Rayne to the dance floor. The techno music from the club was very stimulating to the half-human. She begins to dance closely with Chupa.

~!#

The sound of rock music woke Rayne up. She groaned as she rolled over in the bed looking for her cell phone. A grunt alerted her that she was in an unfamiliar place with someone else. The last thing Rayne could remember was dancing with Chupa and handing Amaye the keys.

"Fuck," she whispered realizing what she had just done and then looked on the floor for her jacket, where her phone was located. Luckily for her they were right next to the bed. She quickly pulled out her phone and flipped it open, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello," she said hoarsely. Her throat was burning. Her other hand subconsciously went to her next to check for marks, she let out a breath when she realized there were none.

"Where the hell are you little one," a gruff old voice said on the other end. Rayne's eyes widen as she sat up in the bed and the sheet fell down to her lap, exposing her breasts.

"Whistler," she whispered back.

"Yes it's me now where the hell are you. Ella says that you gave her the keys and disappeared last night," Whistler says into the phone. Rayne looks around the room for a clock or anything that will indicate a time to her. There was a clock on the wall and it read _'1:45 p.m'_. Rayne's eyes widen, she left the club with Chupa at midnight and they entertained themselves until 6 a.m.

"Fuck," Rayne swings her legs over the bed and begins to look for her clothes. "Give me the location and I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Rayne says as pulled on her skirt. She noticed her underwear lay in shreds on the floor next to Chupa's pants. Luckily Chupa didn't discover her sais and stakes in her boots. Whistler tells her the location and then hangs up. She hissed in pain as she put on corset. Her back burned. Rayne looked over her shoulder and noticed the multiple scratch marks and the dried blood on her back. _'Fuck,' _she thought. _'Now I have to be really careful with what I wear,'_ she finished thinking as she laced up her boots and slid on her jacket. She looked down at Chupa and smiled. She really liked him, but they were of different worlds. She leaned down and kissed him one last time. Making sure she left a note, along with her number. She knew it was risky but it couldn't help it. Rayne took one last glance at Chupa before she exited the apartment. On her way out she passed the same guy who had warned Chupa. Rayne assumed that he too lived in this apartment complex when not at their "hideout" She smiled at him and gave him a nod. In which he returned. As soon as the afternoon air hit her, Rayne closed her eyes and focused on her sister's energy and then was gone.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you like it. I noticed not many people are really into writing Blade Fanfictions so I wanted to :)

**TrappedinaPhoto:** So you can teleport?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yes sir, but they tend to not want to. They like to blend in with the humans :D

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Oh...Review this piece of artist ability.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **I would like to address what my good friend _**TrappedinaPhoto**_ reviewed. 1) It will be revealed in chapter 5 the status of the wings. 2) You will have to wait and find out, though you do already know I guess you want to read it.

**Rayne:** So you decided to post 2 chapters.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Yes I did. I want to see if people are interested in anyway and this way they aren't as discouraged because of only one chapter.

**Rayne:** Makes sense.

**Chupa:** Banana Nut Muffin.

**Rayne and JJ-Jefferu:** -stare at Chupa- Did TrappedinaPhoto give you something.

**Chupa:** Yes.

**Rayne:** And it was?

**Chupa:** A puppy.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Oh lordy.

**Chupa:** What?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Nada, disclaimer.

**Chupa:** Can't they go back and read the previous chapter.

**Amaye**: -jumps on authoress back- I'll do it. The authoress does not own Blade or the characters from the movies. She owns myself and Rayne, along with future original characters. She is not making money from this, rather she is entertaining herself and her friend. Please Enjoy the chapter.

**Everyone: -staring at Amaye weirdly- **

* * *

When Rayne entered their current safe house, she was met with many curious looks, the most coming from Whistler who has been absent from her life for a few years, two more than he had been missing from Blade. She nodded to the three occupants of the room and took off towards where she knew her stuff had been placed. Blade had his own room, as did Whistler and Rayne. Amaye shared a room with her boyfriend. Stepping into the simple room Rayne went directly to her bag and started pulling out clothes. She grabbed a pair of black skin tight jeans, a purple shirt, and a fishnet long sleeved shirt, along with some new underwear and a bra. After she got her clothes she headed straight for the bathroom.

The two hardest things she found was when she first stepped into the shower her back burned like a mother fucker. The second was trying to dress again. She also noticed that while in the shower that matching bruises appeared on her wrist. It caused her to both blush and growl. Blush because she had a flashback to the mind blowing sex she had with Chupa and growl because it meant she had to find her wrist cuffs. When Rayne exited the bathroom she noticed her cell phone was blinking and her sister was standing in the door way. Rayne tried to ignore her sister as she adjusted her clothes, trying to not outwardly show the wince of pain that went through her. Shifting through her bag she found her black wrist cuff and her blue one. She smiled grabbing them and putting them on her wrists. Grabbing her cell phone and slipping on a pair of flats she turns to her sister.

"What happened to you last night Ray? It is not like you to do something careless," Amaye says looking at her sister worriedly. Rayne glared at her sister.

"Half the reason we went to that club was to loosen up and have fun. I did just that. Besides when did you start getting curious of the other team?" Rayne asks with a raised brow. Amaye blushes and shakes her head.

"Shut up," Amaye says playfully at her sister. It was no secret to anyone who knew Amaye that she was sometimes curious of the other team, but she loved Scud and would never cheat on him. Not that he would mind if it was a chick. Heck he told Amaye to call him if she ever felt like it, he wanted to watch. The pervert.

"So what have I missed?" Rayne says looking down at her phone. She flipped it open while waiting for her sister to respond. She noticed that she had quite a few missed calls and a few text messages as well. Going through the missed calls I noticed there was a few from Amaye, Blade, and Scud. Then there was an unknown number that had called while she was in the shower. The text messages went the same way. Curiosity got the better of her as she looked at the unknown missed call and the unknown text message: same person. Before she had a chance to open them Amaye spoke.

"Blade found Whistler last night. Scud called me not too long after you left me. I tried to find you in the club but couldn't. Then I tried your phone as did Blade and Scud. I was really worried. You don't typically do something like that. Care to tell me why you did?" Amaye asks. Rayne growls shaking her head.

"No I don't. Lay off, besides I bet you were happy to be back with Scud." Rayne said and walked over to her desk. She moved some papers and what not. She was looking for a book.

"What are you looking for?"

"My book, mom said it contained most, if not all mythological creatures, true or really myth. There were some readings I was getting last night that felt extremely strange." Rayne said.

"Well I'll see you in a bit then I guess," Amaye said and turned exiting her sister's room. Rayne sighed as she walked over to her bed and flopped stomach first onto the bed. She glanced at her phone and then she began to look up things in her book.

A few hours later fighting woke her from her nap. She quickly grabbed her sais and walked out of the room. She headed towards the stairs and saw Blade fighting someone, from what Rayne could tell it was likely a woman. Her sister was fighting another figure. Scud and Whistler were watching the two. She stealth-fully made her way down stairs and right when the person fighting her sister thought he had her. Rayne placed her sais at his throat. He starts talking in the vampire tongue and Rayne growls.

_"English is the preferred language here, not all speak vampire,"_ Rayne growls out stepping back from the vampire. He steps away from her sister and walks over towards Blade and the other vampire. Rayne lends her sister a hand.

_"Thank you sister, I might have been dead without you."_ Amaye groans out in a language that no one else in the room understood. The two unknown vampires turn towards the sisters in surprise. As they took their masks off.

"I am Assad, this is Nyssa." the black vampire introduces. Rayne rolls her eyes and tunes out the conversation. The whole reason they were there was they needed Blade's help. Now while everyone else was content going to the vampire capital Rayne didn't feel up to it. She was starting to ache from her fast movements and really needed to tend to her back. She stayed behind at the warehouse.

"Shit," Rayne mumbled to herself as she saw the complete damage in the mirror. Her back looked worse than she thought. Not only were there marks everywhere but it had also bruised. She was mentally kicking herself for allowing herself to get caught up with a vampire and a pureblood at that. Rayne recalled doing some damage to him, but he was probably healed by now. She closed her eyes and the memories of last night came flooding back.

_As soon as he had stripped her of all clothes he plunged into her. Rayne threw her head back and moaned loudly. It had been a while since she had last had sex with anyone. Her moans seemed to encourage Chupa as he increased the speed of his thrusting. It didn't take long for either one to reach their climax. Rayne's nails had pierced through Chupa's back, but he didn't seem to mind. As soon as they both had reached their breaking point, Rayne had shifted the positions. Now she was sitting on top of Chupa. He seemed to like the idea and his hands went to her back._

Rayne was broken from her thoughts by the sound of gasping. Her eyes flew open and she saw her sister in the mirror standing just outside the door of the bathroom. Amaye stepped into the bathroom and made her way over to her older sister. She put her hand out to touch Rayne's back only to have Rayne flinch away and turn facing her and growled.

"Don't say anything Amaye," Rayne says looking away. "How long were you guys gone?"

"We got back just as the sun was breaking through the horizon. So I would say a pretty long time. Do you need help with that?" Amaye asks. Rayne shakes her head.

"So tell me the details,"

"They want our help eliminating the Reapers, as they call them. They are very dangerous from what I saw and multiply like rabbits. Blade is going to be leading them. They will be here at sunset," Amaye replies gently laying her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I can take away the pain, but not the marks. The bruises will be mostly healed but they will still just slightly be seen."

"Do it,"

"Alright," an orange glow starts coming from Amaye's hands and a warming sensation begins to spread through Rayne. She had felt this before, but never on something so minor that it would heal on its own. But given the circumstances Rayne could understand why her sister wanted to do to her what she could. After a few minutes the glowing diminishes and Amaye pulls away from her sister and yawns.

"Go rest, 'Yame. You'll need your strength," Rayne says as she throws on her shirt and helps her sister to her room. Healing drains Amaye, more so when it is a minor wound then a major one. "Now sleep. I'll tell Scud to wake you up when they arrive,"

"Alright sister, but please be more careful next time." Rayne sighs as she exits the room and towards where Scud was talking with Whistler and helping him with the weapons.

"So you enjoy your rest," Blade asks from the corner. Rayne jumps and glares at the daywalker.

"Yes I did. I don't think you would have enjoyed my company when you went. You know how I feel around large quantizes of vampires," Rayne says.

"Still," Blade starts. Rayne glares at the older male.

"Just don't," Rayne turns to Scud. "Let Amaye know when they get here, she is sleeping."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll have another one uploaded soon.

**Chupa: **I was not in this one.

**Rayne: **Suck it up. You can't always be in them. Sheesh you would be glued to my side then.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Um..Don't give him any ideas.

**Amaye:** Actually you are Chupa...It is just in a flashback though.

**Scud:** Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu:** Since I'm in an updating mood, here is chapter 3 of Tempted by You.

**Ray:** Wow...

**JJ-Jefferu:** No that is the next chapter. I have a thing for walls...haha.

**Dean:** SPOILER!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean- How the hell do you keep getting untied and into these stories?

**Dean:** Magic!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'll show you magic. –turns to Ray- Can you get rid of him.

**Ray:** -smiles evilly- Yes 'um –bright light surrounds Dean and poof he's gone-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Thank you. Please enjoy. And again thank you **TrappedinaPhoto** 'cause I know you proofed this ages ago.

**Chupa:** The authoress does not own Blade or the characters from the movies. She owns Amaye and Rayne, along with future original characters. She is not making money from this, rather she is entertaining herself and her friend. Please Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Rayne once again stepped out of the shower. It helped relax her tense muscles. She had taken a nap after leaving the boys. She had been up since the night before and she felt drained. Sometimes her sister healing her had a reserve effect, it seems like it did that this time. Though the bruises were not as dark they still hurt like a bitch. Rayne was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and threw on a grey strapless shirt. It showed off half of her scratches and bruises but she wouldn't be bothered by that at the moment. She heard a lot of movement going on down stairs and walked out the room drying her hair. Everyone's attention turned to the stairs as Rayne walked down them. Whistler, Assad, Nyssa, Blade turned back towards the group realizing who was walking down the stairs. Amaye and Scud were off behind the group and didn't have to move their eyes. Rayne suppressed a yawn as she stopped on the bottom step. She was nearly finished with drying her hair. Though she could not see the group she could still hear them.

"Blade Meet the Blood Pack," Assad starts and pauses for a second before continuing. "Lighthammer, Verlaine, Priest, Snowman, Chupa, and Reinhardt," Rayne dropped the towel from her hands at hearing the familiar names. She was almost afraid to look at the group. Amaye noticed this and became confused. Rayne looks up and see the bald guy, Reinhardt, she believed approach Blade.

"The guys and I were wondering," Reinhardt started then turned to the guys and then mumbled something.

"What," Blade asked.

"Can you blush?" Reinhardt asked. Rayne shifted her eyes to the group; sure enough two of the five were indeed the two she met in the club though they were focused on Reinhardt and Blade's interaction. Blade laughs then starts to mock him then toy with him. Just as things are about to get more physical Rayne appears between the two, forcing Blade and Reinhardt to put some distance between them.

"Calm down Blade. He's not worth it. They need you just as much as you need them," Rayne says. Her back was completely exposed to the group.

_"Holy shit, look at her back. It was like she was clawed." _Verlaine gasps in vampire dialect.

_"Shit Chupa is that__-,__" _Priest starts but is interrupted by Chupa.

_"Holy fuck, she works with Blade?"_ Chupa says shocked. Blade looks at me in question, I shake my head.

"_BLOODY HELL RAYNE THAT WAS THE GUY YOU LEFT THE CLUB WITH! A VAMPIRE, A _PRUEBLOOD_ AT THAT," _Amaye yells at her sister in the weird faerie language. All anyone in the room caught was pureblood and that was because Amaye switched to English to emphasize her point. Rayne growls at her sister.

_"Don't you dare fucking start this shit with me _Lucky_! I can do what I want, when I want, and with whom I want,"_ Rayne hissed out at her sister. It happened so fast that if you blinked you missed it. A tree root shot up out of the ground wrapping around Amaye. Amaye growled and suddenly the roots were engulfed with flames. A smirk appears on Rayne's face as suddenly the sprinkler system of the building goes off. "What's the matter sister," Rayne taunts.

"Let me fucking go Ray. Fight fair using two elements is fucking cheating and you damn well know it," Amaye growled at her sister.

"Aww is the poor baby upset because she can't use both elements at the same time," Rayne taunts again. Before ether of the girls can do anything more, Rayne has to dodge an attack which costs her the concentration on her sister, thus releasing her. Rayne turns growling at the person who attacked her.

"You should practice what you preach princess," Reinhardt says lowering his arms. In the corner of her eyes she noticed that Chupa reacted when Reinhardt went to attack her. He was an inch from where she previously stood. Meaning he was going to take the hit had she not dodge. Rayne felt slightly confronted by the fact that he was willing to protect her. The sounds of more cusses and the banging of tools torn Rayne from staring at the pureblood and back to her sister, Amaye was shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Ayame's eyes also held a bit of betrayal. Rayne felt her heart start to break at it, but she shook her head cleaning those feelings. Amaye needed to know what it felt like to not be able to sole depend on her anymore. Hell Rayne had already felt that when Amaye started to see Scud after Blade saved him.

"God damn it Rayne. You talk about vampires speaking English, why don't you and Amaye learn to speak English instead of the shit Faerie language of yours," Blade says looking at Rayne. Rayne glares growling.

"Because there are some things that should remain private, this was one of those times. You know how well I am with languages, it doesn't matter what you speak. I will pick it up. I was just taught English as my first language," Rayne says before heading up the stairs and back to her room. "Life just became much more complicated," Rayne sighed entering her room. True she only met him once, before now, but she was drawn to him and felt that she cared deeply for him. She was so screwed. Peeling off her shirt, Rayne winces. Still not used to the sensitive skin of her back.

"Ya know you should probably not start changing with your door wide open," the familiar voice of Chupa says stepping into the room and closing the door. Rayne shrugs and begins to look for a button up shirt to wear. There was no way in this holy world she could take the pain of a tight shirt on the scratches again.

"You get used to it, never know when you need to change fast," Rayne says reaching for a simple black button up shirt and then turned seeing her bra across the room on the bed. Walking over to the bed to grab her bra a pair of arms wraps around her waist pulling her into his chest. He puts his face in the nock of her neck.

"I was disappointed when I woke up to a warm spot in the bed and my room empty," Chupa whispered into Rayne's neck. A shiver goes down her spine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered truthfully. "I was already in deep shit for sneaking off with someone; I didn't want to get in more. Plus I didn't want your life taken because of me," Rayne added looking down at the floor.

"You had no idea who I was but knew I was a pureblood and still you went willingly with me?" Chupa asks turning Rayne to him. She shook her head.

"All I knew is that you were giving off the feeling of pureblood. I can sense those things, it comes with my species. But I was drawn to you, like a moth to a flame." Rayne said looking into his eyes. The distance between them lessened and their lips met. The kiss was brief but meaningful.

"Let me help you," Chupa helped Rayne get into her shirt, after her bra was in place. "You are sticking with me tonight Ray," Chupa says pulling her back into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Rayne asks curious.

"The House of Pain," Rayne and Chupa's eyes met. Chupa notices the excitement in her eyes. "Why are you excited?" he asks curious.

"Always wanted to go. It will give me the chance to test the glamour,"

"Glamour?" Chupa asks confused.

"I know this will be hard to believe, but my sister and I are half faerie." Rayne starts noticing Chupa's expression. "Sheesh you would think you would be more understanding, seeing as you're supposed to be a myth,"

"Go on,"

"Well a glamour is a disguise, but that doesn't exactly mean appearance. I can change the scent I give off. Human, vampire, whatever. You know how my scent is different?" Chupa nods. "That's because of what I am. I smell more like the forest than a human. Amaye smells more like fire than human. I have been meaning to try my glamour for a vampire," Rayne finishes explaining. Chupa nods, understanding what she was saying.

"Doesn't mean you are leaving my side. It could fail," Chupa says. Rayne rolls her eyes but nods.

"If it makes you feel secure then of course I will Chupa." Rayne kisses his lips briefly and twirl around him and begin to look for her boots.

"You know I think you should wear a skirt," Chupa says looking through Rayne's closet. Rayne turns to him and raises a brow.

"Any reason why?" Rayne asks looking at the skirt in Chupa's hands. He was holding up a black fluffy skirt with purple trim at the bottom. He smirks walking over to her. Chupa stops right in front of Rayne and leans down to next to her ear.

"I can think of a few reason why you should," he whispers seductively into her ear. The sound of a throat being cleared causes Chupa to take a step back from Rayne. The two lovers turn their attention to the door. Standing in the small opening was Priest looking at the two with an amused expression on his face.

"Well now this is an amusing situation. You both should be glad it was me who opened the door and not another member of the Blood Pack or the Daywalker," Priest says pushing his glasses down to look at the two over the top of them. He was clearly amused by this whole situation. Rayne had a visible blush on her face and Chupa's face showed annoyance.

"What do you want Priest," Chupa asks stepping towards the door and his friend.

"To give you a heads up. We will be leaving soon," Priest turns and glances back over his shoulder. "Don't start anything you won't be able to finish,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.

**Ray: **Does Priest die?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Um...

**Chupa:** Do not answer her.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I wasn't planning on it.

**Ray:** Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu:** Merry Christmas!

**Dean:** I hate you –glares at JJ-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Seriously Dean go get bent. Anyway here is chapter 4, please enjoy.

**Chupa:** JJ-Jefferu does not own Blade II or any of the original concepts from any of the movies, however, she does own Rayne, Amaye, the concept used for this fic, and the laptop used to write this.

* * *

Everyone was wondering about the warehouse when Rayne made her way down stairs. She felt slightly uncomfortable. The skirt that Chupa chose for her was a bit shorter than she liked to wear but she just shrugged it off. Amaye was watching her sister as she walked down the stairs. As soon as Rayne's combat boot covered feet touched the concert floor of the warehouse, her sister was on her quick. For being so small Amaye had a lot of strength.

"Faith I want to say I-," Amaye starts but Rayne shakes her head.

"No, it is understandable. We should really talk about this another time. We have a mission, remember?" Rayne says strapping her sais just up under her skirt. A dagger was hidden in both boots along with a silver stake. Rayne grabbed a blood handled katana that was lying on the table next to a red handled one. She strapped it on her back. "Where are my guns?" Rayne asks looking around for pistols.

"Sorry R, but they got damage," Scud says lifting them up. Rayne growled noticing the condition of her babies.

"What the hell did you do to them," Rayne asks slowly advancing towards Scud. These actions turned everyone's attention in the room to the two. Blade rolled his eyes at the actions and turns back to strapping on his weapons. Amaye was trying not to laugh as Scud looked frightened. The Blood Pack watched on in amusement. They still were not sure what exactly the two girls were; expect Chupa, so they were not too sure what was happening

"Woah, woah calm down there Rayne. I didn't do anything to them. Ask your sister or B," Scud says putting his hands up in defense. Rayne shifts her attention away from the cowering human and over to the daywalker. Rayne knew Amaye wouldn't dream of ruining her weapons, so that ruled her out.

"Blade," the half faerie said stepping closer to her brother figure.

"Calm down Ray, I'll get you some new ones. It's not exactly my fault either. Scud is at just as much fault," Blade says but before the blame can get shifted anymore Nyssa speaks up.

"We need to leave now," she says. Rayne sighs and grabs her jacket.

~!#

It was around 2:30 a.m. when the group arrived at The House of Pain. The group of thirteen made sure they had all their weapons on them. Rayne stayed a bit back from the main group. Her eyes were closed and she was giving off a purplish glow. It started off dull but gradually it intensified. It became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

"Holy shit what was that," Reinhardt says turning towards Rayne. All the vampires suddenly tensed up at the presence of a unique vampire scent. They all pulled their weapons out and aimed towards Rayne.

"Trigger happy mother fuckers," Amaye says as steps in between them. "It's her glamour," Amaye hands her sister a hair brush. Nothing changed appearance wise for Rayne, expect that her eyes were now a purple color and she had a set of fangs in her mouth.

"Thanks Lucky," Rayne says and runs the brush through her slightly curly hair; after she brushed her hair she braided her hair over the left shoulder.

"Ready to go now?" Blade asks looking at Rayne.

"Yup, I just had to put on the vampire glamour." Rayne says rolling her eyes and following behind the guys. Upon walking into the building they could feel the vibrations of the music through the floor. As they stopped outside the main entrance Blade looks at Nyssa.

"You have got to be kidding me," Blade says causing Nyssa to smile. Rayne bites her lip to keep from laughing. Chupa looks at her and smiles. As soon as the group entered the safe house they start to separate. Chupa, Rayne, Reinhardt take off towards the left. Assad and Priest head straight. Blade, Nyssa went to the right. Lighthammer and Verlaine just went off. Reinhardt points his gun at Blade.

"God It would be so easy," Reinhardt says. The red light from his gun was trained onto Blade's chest. Rayne snickers when she notices that Blade had done the same thing. Rayne hits Chupa and motions down to the red light trained on Reinhardt's chest.

"He's got you," Chupa then tells Reinhardt and laughs.

"Well I am going to get a drink," Reinhardt says walking away from the two lovers leaving them alone. Rayne's eyes started to scan the vampires in the club.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you are looking for someone," Chupa said walking up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Rayne laughs and leans back against him.

"Um yes I am looking for any sign of Reapers, Chupa. That is why we are here," Rayne said.

"We have more than enough people here covering everything you know," he whispers into her ear. "Let me show you why I suggested you wear that skirt," Chupa whispers huskily into Rayne's ear and starts pulling her towards the stairs.

"Chupa we need to be looking for the Reap-," but before Rayne can even finish her protests Chupa had her pinned to a wall and his lips were on hers. Rayne closed her eyes and started kissing back. She could feel Chupa's hands making their way up her skirt. Rayne let out a laugh when Chupa pulls back and glares down at the exposed skin of Rayne's thigh where sai was located.

"Did you have to put them there," Chupa asks. Rayne rolls her eyes.

"Well if someone hadn't decided that my pants were too inconvenient then they would have been further down," Rayne says back, smirking at Chupa. Chupa growls and pulls Rayne off the wall and further down up the stairs. Rayne saw how nice this level looked and assumed that it was for more private affairs. They get to the end of the hall and to another set of stairs and Chupa drags Rayne up them. They end up in an old abandoned level of the warehouse that housed the club. Before Rayne can question Chupa he pulls her to him and crashes his lips to hers. Rayne lets out a grunt as her back roughly comes in contact with the nearest wall. Chupa takes this time to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Again Chupa's hands start to travel up Rayne's skirt but this time he doesn't stop kissing her when he runs into the sais instead he grabs them. He pulls the sais out of their holder and throws them to the floor. After he discards the obstacle in his path, his hands go up further towards her butt. Chupa grabs her butt and squeezes it causing Rayne to jump and let out a small yelp. Chupa takes this opportunity to pick her up. As soon as Rayne's feet leave the ground they wrap around Chupa's waist bringing their bodies closer together.

"Chupa," Rayne pants as they pull apart for air. She leans her head back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Hm," Chupa mumbles, his eyes clouded over with lust. Rayne shifted slightly to become more comfortable and ended up grinding against Chupa. Chupa lets out a groan and pushes Rayne more against the wall grinding his pelvis into her.

"Shit Chupa," Rayne groans and grips his shoulders. "We need to make this quick,"

"That's no fun," Chupa growls out. Rayne mentally rolls her eyes.

"Chupa we have a mission," Rayne reminded the vampire. He growled realizing that the half-faerie was right. He would be in deep shit if he was MIA when all the fighting started. He quickly made work of Rayne's underwear and undid his pants. Before Rayne could comprehend what was going on Chupa had started to thrust into her. Rayne moans throwing her head back against the wall. After a few minutes Rayne unintentionally tilts her head to the left exposing her bare neck. Chupa increased his speed and pushed Rayne harder against the wall. Her back hitting the wall and causing her pain, but oddly enough the pain was causing more pleasure to fill her body.

"Rayne," Chupa grunts out putting his face in the crock of her neck. He could feel her pulse accelerate as his teeth brushed against her neck. Chupa closed his eyes as he felt her blood near the surface of her skin.

"Chupa," Rayne moaned out. "Go ahead," her mind was in complete disarray. She was only half way conscious of her giving Chupa the go ahead to bite her. Chupa needed no more encouragement and sunk his teeth into Rayne's neck. The pain and the feeling of her blood being drained by Chupa was nearly too much. The grip on his shoulders tightened. The feeling of her blood trickling down his throat aroused him even more than the sweet sounds emitting from her mouth as he kept thrusting into her. "Chupa, I'-," Rayne couldn't finish her sentence before she felt herself reach her breaking point. A few seconds later Chupa stopped his thrusting and removed his mouth from Rayne's neck. They both were panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"Shit Ray," Chupa says noting all the blood that was on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to bite you," Rayne shakes her head.

"I'll be fine. Your venom doesn't affect me enough to turn me," Rayne says catching her breath. Chupa pulls out of Rayne and gently puts her on the ground.

"Still doesn't make it right," Chupa says fixing his pants. Rayne just smiles up at him.

"You were so caught up. I don't blame you, hell I probably would have done the same in your position. At least you have self-control," Rayne says drawing her hand up to touch her neck but Chupa grabs her hand stopping her.

"Don't, let me," Chupa leans his head down and licks the blood up and pulls back. He stands up straight and adjusts the collar of her shirt to hide the bite marks.

"I can see why you wanted me in a skirt now," Rayne says adjusting her skirt and picking up her discarded sais. "But I have a feeling all hell is about to break lose," Rayne rolls her shoulders and grabs Chupa's hand pulling him out of the room and back down to the main part of The House of Pain.

* * *

**Dean:** What the hell? –is staring wide eyed at above writing-

**JJ-Jefferu:** This is what you get for being a pain in my ass.

**Chupa:** How do you keep getting in here, anyway?

**Dean:** -glares at Chupa- Do you want to die?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Do you?

**Dean:** -yelps and hides behind Chupa- No.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Good. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I hoped you enjoyed my Christmas gift to you all, which was an update of this story. Here is the next chapter, though I must confess I might not be update this story for a while, I haven't really worked on this story in a while and I only have one more chapter typed up and finished. So until I can finish the chapter 7, I hope you enjoy this update. I hope this doesn't discourage you. I'm hoping to finish all my current stories before I do any new ones. And seeing as I'm jobless and don't start school again til the Summer semester (at the earliest) I should be able to accomplish that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blade, it is a product of Marvel comics, and whoever made it into movies (I can not remember) I however, own the twins and the plot line.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The two guilty parties return to the main room of The House of Pain. They were looking around acting as if they did not just run off and have sex. Their forgotten ear pieces were now back in the right places. Once they were back in place, screaming filled Rayne's piece. She jumped and pulled it back away. Amaye was yelling all sorts of things into the microphone.

"For fuck sake Lucky stop yelling before I go deaf," Rayne says placing the piece back around her ear. Rayne could feel the glare her sister was probably shooting at one of the monitors in the van.

"Well I wouldn't be this way if you hadn't gone into radio silence for about thirty minutes, not to mention Chupa wasn't responding either," Amaye says in one breathe from the other end. "Wait did you," Rayne jumps in.

"Don't start assuming things Luck. What's the deal?" Rayne says looking over to Chupa who looked highly amused by the situation. She shots him a glare and hits him with the hilt end of one of the Sais she pulled out.

"Assad said he spotted a Reaper, I was starting to think maybe it got you. _Besides I know what you were doing. I am disappointed that you chose this with a vampire and not just any kind but a pureblood,"_ Amaye starts in English switching to Faerian* language. Rayne's face turns pink, then red; switching from embarrassment to anger.

"No, as you can see I am very much alive as is Chupa," Rayne snarls back and glares at the nearest camera that was in place. "_Piss off, it was my decision. I don't tell you who you can _Mate_ with,"_ Rayne hisses before dodging to the left, narrowly avoiding a Reaper that had snuck up behind her. "Fuck they are on me," Rayne curses as she pulls out the other sai getting ready to fight. Rayne quickly glances to the side and sees Chupa shooting at a Reaper.

"Shit Faith is everything ok," Amaye says into the headset. Rayne quickly ignores her sister and takes the head set out of her ear. It would further distract her if the device was in her ear. She was not used to splitting her attention like that.

"Shit," Rayne vaguely hear Chupa curse, noticing the Reaper was refusing to stay down. While Rayne was temporarily distracted the Reaper caught her off guard and set her a few feet back with a single hit. The strength behind the hit caused her back to come in contact with a neighboring wall.

"Fucking piece of shit," Rayne mumbles noticing her Sais fell from her hand when she flew back. Rayne glares at the Reaper as it advances on her. She was now utterly pissed and starting to feel a bit off, as if something she had consumed was fighting its way up from the hollow of her stomach. She shook off the dizziness that was overtaking her senses. This was not good. Rayne was barely able to dodge the next attack from the Reaper. Her Sais were close enough that she could reach them if she ran. Rayne ducked the swing that parasite aimed at her head and rolled over to her Sais. As soon as Rayne's hands clasped around the Sais she swept her leg out making the advancing parasite fall on its back. She was on her feet in a second flat with her Sais at the things throat. Just as she was about to plunge the sai into its throat her vision blackened. She barely missed the flailing of his arms as she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. She quickly put her earpiece back in her ear. "Um we have a problem here," she said to everyone.

"What," was the first reply she heard Priest say into the headset.

"There is something wrong with me," Rayne whimpers back, barely able to tell that the Reaper was slowly coming towards her.

"I see you, give me a minute. We know how to kill them, sunlight, but you don't have a gun," Priest says into the headset, Rayne could hear him close by. Rayne closed her eyes as a bright light came out of nowhere. The inhuman sounds of the Reaper screams were hurting Rayne's ears. Rayne put her hands over her ears so block out the sounds of its screams. After a few minutes she felt that she was being shook. Cautiously she began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Priest standing in front of her and what appeared to be the Reaper. Then Chupa's body came into her view. From what she could make out he was worried.

"Are you ok? Did it bite you?" Chupa asked looking over Rayne anxiously inspecting her for wounds, other than the one he knows he did. Rayne shook her head.

"No, or at least I don't think he got close enough to," Rayne says. She felt really cold suddenly and started to shiver. "I think it's something else," Rayne whispers fearful, unaware why this was happening to her. Though she was feeling a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, like she should know why she was suddenly ill.

"Do you think you can stand?" Chupa asks noticing the shiver and pulling Rayne into his arms. She shook her head 'no'.

"I can barely see I don't think I will be able to walk out of here," she mumbled hiding her face in the nock of Chupa's neck.

"What happened here?" Blade's voice asks from somewhere behind Priest. Rayne tried to find Blade, but failed due to her lack of sight. More screaming caused Rayne to flinch.

"A Reaper got the upper hand on Snowman and we think he's turning," Priest says, glancing over his shoulder to Chupa who held a frighten Rayne in his arms.

"Then we need to kill him. Where is Rayne?" Blade asks looking around, not seeing the younger women because Chupa was blocking Blade's line of vision. Chupa stood up, cradling Rayne in his arms, and turns to the daywalker.

"She is alive, but something is wrong with her." Chupa says holding her close to his chest. Rayne was clutching his shirt substitute tightly. Her eyes were closed tightly and small whimpering noises were coming from her mouth.

"Was she bitten?" Blade asks towards the pureblood carrying one of the girls he viewed as a sister, who was walking towards the group.

"No she was not bitten," Chupa trails off, unsure whether or not he should disclose that he and the faerie half-breed were closer than they let on and he had bitten her prior to the start of the fighting. Blade nodded and looked down to the withering vampire, whose screaming was causing the smallest member of their team to shrivel in pain and hold tighter to the male vampire who was carrying.

"Will someone please shut him up," Chupa growled out. The sounds of Snowman changing or dying, was causing discomfort in the figure in his arms. He was not too happy about his mate being in pain. _'Wait did I just think of Rayne as my _Mate_?' _Was the curious thought rattling around in the purebloods head.

Reinhardt walked around Snowman, watching his teammate wiggling around in pain. One of the Asian looking vampire most prized possessions, his katana, was laying a few feet away from him. Reinhardt picked up the discard blade and swung it, getting a feel for it in his hands.

"It won't work like that," Nyssa said just as Reinhardt swung the blade down onto Snowman's head, effectively cutting off a quarter of his face. The brain pan of Snowman was now visible. Snowman's body convulsed and he hissed and started to sit up. Blade step up to where Snowman's feet were.

"Move," he shouted as he shot the blackened glass panel that was preventing the sun from entering the room. As the bullet hit the glass a ray of light shown down onto Snowman as if he were God his body then ignited into flames. It seemed as if someone dumped lighter fluid on him and then threw a match on to the body. Chupa turned away from the blinding light. He was shielding Rayne from anymore pain. The sounds of her whimpering and the constant shifting of her body in his arms was disheartening for him. Chupa waited for the pain of the sun touching his partly exposed skin, but he felt nothing but warmth. Curiosity snared Chupa's attention. Chupa gently handed Lighthammer, who was the closest to him, Rayne. He then stepped back towards the light shinning down from the ceiling. He steps to the edge of the darkness and cautiously extends his arm.

"What the hell are you doing Chupa," Reinhardt shouts, though to his and everyone else's shock Chupa is completely unharmed by the sun. This causes everyone, excluding Priest and Lighthammer, to point their guns at Chupa.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu***-faerian is faerie language, fyi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I don't know when I'll update again. Please review if you want.

**Rayne:** Just a thought, but don't you think you should tell them about the change?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Umm...You are talking about how it doesn't follow the movie after this?

**Rayne: **Yes.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ok. Well I believe after this chapter, or maybe it's chapter 6, this no longer follows the second movie but goes off into LA LA Land, until it's time for me to write the part about the third movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu: ** 'Ello loves. I am back...For at least this update...Again, as I said in my last update, I am not sure when I'll update again. I am trying to finish up chapter 8. I moved about two weeks ago, and I still ain't settled. Because we've been bouncing back and forth with some stuff and blah blah blah. Anyway I have a poll up on my profile and only one person voted and they wanted this story to be updated so I am updating it now. So please enjoy.

** DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Blade, it is a product of Marvel comics, and whoever made it into movies (I can not remember) I however, own the twins and the plot line.

* * *

"Sheesh you guys really are trigger happy fuckers," Amaye says following behind Scud and Whistler. Everyone hesitantly lowers their guns from Chupa and look towards the more human members of their group. "Is there any reason you all had your guns pointed at Chupa?" she asks noticing the tension in the room. Rayne whimpers opening her eyes noticing she is in a strangers arm. She starts to freak out.

"Chupa," she whispers scared. Chupa turns towards Lighthammer and holds his arms out.

"Oh hell no," Blade says stepping towards Lighthammer in hopes of getting Rayne before she got into Chupa's arms. He was about a second late as Rayne more or less jumped into Chupa's arms and clung to him as if he was some sort of savior.

"Ssh it's ok, I have you. Lighthammer wouldn't hurt you," Chupa soothes towards the shaking woman in his arms. She nodded and looked around the room; her vision was slowly coming back into focus. The older of the sisters smiles apologetically at Lighthammer.

"Sorry L, I couldn't see and my senses feel fried," Rayne apologizes to the usually quiet and emotionless vampire. He nods.

"_Don't worry about it,"_ he replies in vampire dialect to the young woman. She smiles slightly.

"Sure just ignore the small girl. I see how everything is," Amaye says walking towards the group.

"This mother fucker left his post, just disappeared." Scud says pointing at Whistler. Amaye rolls her eyes at the comment; she knew Scud was sketchy of Whistler saying: "No one turns cold turkey in one night." Now if Chupa wasn't more concerned about Rayne he might have made it a personal problem with Whistler leaving his post but he wasn't concerned about that now.

"Where were you," Blade asked, keeping Chupa in his peripheral.

"I ran into some Reaper action myself," Whistler says taking a step more into the room.

"How little? We lost a man, Snowman-," Reinhardt starts only to be interrupted by Chupa.

"Do you want me to carve his name into your chest," Chupa snarls holding Rayne tighter to him.

"Let me show you," Whistler says leading everyone out of the room expect for Chupa, Rayne, and Amaye. Chupa looks down at Rayne and notice her cheeks are starting to flush.

"How are you feeling water pixie," Chupa asks down to her. Rayne smiles at the pet name.

"Not good, I feel like I'm on fire, but I'm cold. My eyes and ears are really sensitive to sounds or lights. And I cannot get any readings on things," Rayne whispered laying her head against Chupa's shoulder exposing the right side of her neck.

"What happened to my sister _Chupa_," Amaye asks venomously saying his name. Chupa turns his attention to the angry shorter faerie hybrid in front of him.

"She did not get bit if that's what you are hinting at," Chupa frowns.

"Then what's that on her neck? They certainly were not there before we left." Amaye says pausing. "And I highly doubt they are spider bites,"

"A Reaper did not bite your sister Amaye," Chupa shifts Rayne so that the side of her neck with the bite mark was not exposed.

"So you are saying that you bit her then?" Amaye says glaring at the male holding her sister. Rayne shifts and looks at her sister tiredly.

"Please don't start a fight Lucky. I am ultra sensitive to hearing and lights," Rayne says. Amaye stares at her sister for a second.

"So you are not denying that he bit you?" Amaye asks, unaware that their "happy" family had reentered the building, let alone room.

"He WHAT," Whistler yells causing Rayne to flinch and bury her head in Chupa's shoulder and pulling out her hair tie in hopes to providing some kind of barrier to lessen the lights and sounds. "You did what to my daughter," he says heading at full limp** speed towards Chupa and Rayne. Everyone turns their attention to Whistler. Chupa, Rayne, and Amaye look at Whistler in shock.

"What," Amaye stutters out in shock. Rayne barely lifted her head from Chupa's shoulder to look at Whistler. The room goes quiet.

"I don't think now is the time to talk about this," Blade says.

~!#

Once back at the warehouse everyone splits up into groups. Nyssa, Scud, Blade, Reinhardt and Assad go perform an autopsy on the now dead Reaper; while Amaye walked up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Whistler started as if to go after the youngest Smith but he stops at the bottom of the stairs. Chupa walks passed him with Rayne and up towards her room. Again Whistler goes to follow but this time he is stopped by Priest.

"I do not think it's in your best interest to follow at this time. Give it a few minutes. If I can understand anything that my friend is feeling for Rayne, then he would see to it that she is changed and settled into more comfortable clothes so that she may rest," Whistler sighs and sits down on the last step.

Chupa sat Rayne down on her bed. Rayne looked at Chupa as he scurried around the room. He was looking through her clothes for something more comfortable for her to sleep in. He found a baggy faded black shirt and a pair of checker boxers. Chupa walks over to the bed, he unbuttons Rayne's button up shirt and slides it off her shoulders. He helps her into the baggy shirt then goes to remove her skirt. Once it's removed and he had the boxers half way up her legs, he pulls Rayne back up to her feet. It didn't take too much effort to finish dressing her. Chupa pulls back the dark blue comforter to reveal purple sheets of the queen sized bed.

"Here get some rest," Chupa whispers laying Rayne down in the bed then pulling the dark blue blanket over the frail looking half-human. Rayne closed her eyes and snuggled into the familiar feeling of her blanket and pillow. A smile tugs on Chupa's lips as he stares down at her. He turns to leave but a hand to his wrist prevents him from moving too far away.

"Please don't go," Rayne whimpers opening her blue eyes and staring into Chupa's brown one. "Stay with me," she releases his wrist and moves back so Chupa can get into the bed. The pleading in her eyes and the sight of her in this state caused Chupa to cave.

"Only until you fall asleep," Chupa says getting into the bed. Rayne instantly cuddles up beside the vampire, before drifting to sleep. Chupa began to run his fingers through Rayne's dark hair as she slept. His mind was in a jumbled mess and he was trying to sort it out. Ever since he first saw Rayne, his water pixie, sitting at the bar he knew that he had to protect her. Though she did not need protecting, hell she could probably take him when she was at full strength. When Rayne wasn't in his sights, Chupa's mind went into overdrive. And now she was sick and there was nothing he could do, he felt so helpless. He couldn't explain the sudden jealously he felt when she had been searching the dance full, whether it was for her sister or Reaper activity. Sure Rayne was defiantly not his first, and he could tell she was no Virgin Mary either. It just felt different with Rayne, it felt right. It was as if Rayne was the woman who was meant for him to spend the rest of his life with. Slowly he decreased the intensity of his petting, getting further lost in his thoughts.

Rayne suddenly shot up in the bed just as Amaye opened the door. Chupa noticed how wide Rayne's eyes were as she looked over at her sister. Chupa sat up and pulled Rayne into his arms.

"Rayne did you give Chupa your blood?" Amaye asks going over to sit at Rayne's desk. She placed an old ragged looking book on the desk as she took a sit in the chair. The older girl nods. "Is there this deep connection you felt with Chupa the moment your saw him," again Rayne nods and settles into Chupa's lap pulling her blanket around her. Amaye turns her attention towards the vampire. "Chupa, why was everyone about ready to shot you before we entered,"

"The sunlight wasn't burning me. I didn't feel any pain when the light touched my skin. So I decided to see if it would burn me," Chupa answers Amaye. She lets out a sigh and rubs her forehead.

"Luck, what is going on?" Rayne asked looking at her sister with worry. Amaye lets out a breath and looks at the couple.

"I'll start with why Chupa seems immune to the sun. Our blood, at least the faerian half, has special abilities. Depending on what uses it and how they ingest it decides what it does and the amount of time until it's effective. In your case, Chupa, it temporarily gives you immunity to the sun. How long it lasts though is uncertain. But if I had to guess I would say until Ray's blood has worked its way through your system," Amaye pauses and flips through the book she brought with her. After finding whatever it was she walks over to the bed and places the book in front of Rayne. The book was actually a journal and lucky for Chupa it was written in a mixture of glyphs, English and a bit of Russian. Rayne's eyes widen as she scans the page. The more she reads the bigger they become. When she finishes she lets out a gasp.

"This is why I'm sick," the nagging in the back of Rayne's mind finally eased off.

"Well that is interesting," Chupa mumbles still reading. When he finishes he looks up at the sisters. "So let me make sure I understand this. Basically we were made for each other. No one is compatible for me or Rayne than each other. No one will ever fill the void we fill in each other the way we do," Chupa pauses translating the Russian in his head. "And the reason Rayne," he pulls her closer. "Is sick is because we mated but not officially?" Chupa finishes in a questioning manner. A look of surprise comes on Amaye's face while Rayne nodded smiling.

"Yes that is the condensed version. To mate officially, and fix Rayne's sickness, we'd have to see a friend of our mothers," Amaye replies.

"Why do you need to see a friend of you mothers?" Chupa asks confused.

"There are things we need and Josepha is the only faerie we know and she runs a store for anything magical," Rayne explains cuddling up to Chupa. Chupa tightens his hold on her pulling her completely into his lap.

"Alright where is she at?"

"Havelock, North Carolina located in the eastern side of the U.S," Amaye says standing up from the bed. "We'd have to leave tonight though,"

"Why?" Rayne asks.

"I guess you don't remember then do you,"

"Remember," Rayne whispers tilting her head to the side. Her mind was in a haze as she was trying to remember.

"You have two weeks from the moment you show signs to complete the ritual," Amaye refreshes Rayne's memory.

"What happens if you don't complete the ritual?" Chupa asks looking between the sisters.

"I die," Rayne says in a whisper.

* * *

*-changed around some of the characters and what they say from the movie, after this the chapter it will not be following the second movie, though eventually it'll jump into Blade: Trinity.

**- just clarifying Whistler has a limp when he walks. My best friend was laughing at me while typing this so I had to remind people that Whistler has a limp while walking.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you'll review. This story is loosing it's muse. Maybe reviews would help? My mind has been on Son's of Anarchy and Harry Potter, but everytime I watch the second Blade movie I feel inspired to write :)


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hi there, I apologize for the lack of updating since April but I haven't really been paying attention to this story, nor have I watched a Blade movie since I've been back in North Carolina. So for the moment, until I get inspired to write more (which hopefully is later today) this is the last chapter for a while. I feel bad because the whole reason I started this fic was because there were so little finished Blade fics. BUT I was INSPIRED to work more on this story by **xPoppyx** her reviews made me smile and think: "I need to work on this". She/he may not be the only person to review this story in general but her/his words made me want to work on it more. I also want to thank those who alerted this fic. Now without further ado heres the st-

**Rayne:** Hold it.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -is confused- What?

**Rayne: -**glares- You forgot the most important thing.

**-Chupa jumps out of nowhere-**

**Chupa:** ME!

**-both author and character sigh and say in unison- **Defiantly not you.

**Chupa: **Then what?

**Rayne: **Disclaimer.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Ohhh, thattt...My bad.. AriAnna should do it. -leaves room-

**Chupa: ** Who's AriAnna?

**Rayne: **Another one of her creations?

**-JJ-Jefferu walks back into room pulling a brunette with a lone blonde streak who had hold of a strange looking man-**

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ok. AriAnna here will do the disclaimer.

**AriAnna: **-grumbles- I never agreed to this.

**Unknown Male: **Nor did I.

**JJ-Jefferu: ** That's because Ari dragged you here Vaako.

**Vaako: ** And you dragged her.

**JJ-Jefferu: **LIFE'S NOT FAIR DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I MAKE YOU POP OUT BABIES!

**AriAnna:** Not like that's a bad idea...

**Vaako: **JJ-Jefferu does not own the Blade series nor the copyrights to it, or anything assiocated with it. She was too lazy to google the directors/authors/writers of the series so the Blade series belongs to whoever that was. She does HOWEVER own the plot line (even if some ideas were unknowingly taken from a show) and any characters you are unfamiliar with. -grabs AriAnna and leaves room-

**JJ-Jefferu: ** I love it when a plan comes together -smiles-

**-Chupa & Rayne share equally creeped out looks-**

**Rayne: **Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

After Rayne packed a bag with her essential she changed into a pair of tan baggy cargos and a light red tank top. As she was deciding on what shoes to wear Chupa came up behind her and pulled her into his chest and nuzzled her neck with his face. Rayne stopped and closed her eyes, enjoying the stability that Chupa was providing. Coughing, from the direction of the door, broke the two from their serene moment. Chupa brought his head up from the nock of Rayne's neck and looked over to the door. Rayne, after opening her eyes and looking in the direction of the door, glared at the person standing in the threshold.

"Can I help you Whistler," Rayne says voice filled with disdain. Whistler had been glaring at the vampire hovering over his daughter then turned looked to Rayne.

"Drea I-," Whistler starts but stops. "Where are you going?" he asks noticing her bag on her bed and the shoes in her hands.

"It's not like you care," Rayne says turning away from him while moving out of Chupa's arms. Rayne sat down on her bed facing away from Whistler and began to lace up her black and green high tops. "Besides me leaving is not what you invaded my space for. Now what is it you want Whistler," Rayne says sliding across the bed so she is facing her _father_. Chupa sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Can we talk in private? I don't want this-," Rayne cuts him off.

"Whatever you want to talk about can be said in front of Chupa. I have _no_ secrets," Rayne hisses coldly. Whistler nods.

"This was not how I meant for you to find out,"

"But you didn't want us to find out did you? I mean Luck and I had our theories, but we never dreamed of any of them coming true. So let me guess I was a drunken accident and Aye was a pity fuck," Rayne states glaring at the old man in front of her. Whistler opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out. Rayne's eyes narrowed. "So it is true. Did your wife know you impregnated her best friend? I bet you anything that if she did she would have left your sorry ass. Mom's tolerance of alcohol was always low and you took advantage of her on New Year's Eve. No wonder mom would never talk about Amaye and I's sperm donor. She was ashamed," Rayne fired off becoming angrier and angrier the more she spoke. She had been waiting for this day for years. Chupa pulled the fuming woman into his arms. Still Whistler could not speak. Rayne just shook her head. "It's not like I expected you to have any kind of feelings but don't you dare call me your _daughter_. It takes more than your sperm to make you a father, especially to Amaye and me. When we needed you the most you pushed us away. Hell I would have accepted you being pissed at Chupa for biting me,"

"Hey," Chupa says, Rayne glares at the vampire, who shuts his mouth.

"Shut it. The point is, even if you are our father, I will never view you as such. Therefore when I leave and take my sister, a vampire, and my sister's pet you are not allowed to be informed. I will tell Blade, but you, no." Rayne says standing up and walking pass Whistler and purposefully brushing against him hard, causing him to stumble. Rayne pauses and turns to Chupa. "Will you please grab my bag, I need to inform Blade we are leaving and make sure Amaye and Scud are ready," Chupa nods picking up her bag and following after his pissed water pixie.

~ 10 minutes later Downstairs~

"Yo Blade," Amaye calls from the stairs. Blade looks up from whatever he was doing.

"What," Blade asks.

"We are leaving,"

"Going where? And who's we?" Blade asks looking at the shorter girl.

"Rayne can only be cured by doing a ritual, so we have to go see a family friend. This we is Scud, myself, Rayne and Chupa." Amaye explains. She can see the look of confusion on everyone's face at the mention of Chupa's name.

"Why him," Whistler asks coming into the room. Amaye glares at the older man.

"Because he is part of the ritual," Rayne says shortly walking into the room, with Chupa trailing a second behind her. Rayne was looking worse for the wear, but she still had some sort of glow to her. Chupa was close enough to her that if she fell he would be able to catch her.

"Why is he needed?" Blade asks, ignoring the hostility of the newly discovered sibling/father. Rayne exchanged a look with Amaye then she looked back to Chupa.

"He is the cause for her condition," Amaye expresses looking at Rayne with an uneasy look.

"_What is going on Chupa?" _Priest exclaimed looking at his friend.

"_It is not my place to tell, ask Ray." _Chupa says simply back.

"It's fine Chupa. They can know," Rayne sighs and leans back against Chupa, feeling weak.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on Rayne Alexandrea Smith," Whistler says.

"I don't have to tell you anything Whistler. And don't you dare use my full name." Rayne hisses.

"Just explain it Rayne," Amaye says to her older sister, getting tired of the way things were shifting.

"Well it is simple. Chupa is my mate, for lack of a better term, and unless we complete this ritual, in the next week and a half, then I will die," Rayne says closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness hit her. Everyone was dead silent no one said anything until Blade cleared his throat.

"So the four of you are leaving, for this ritual thing?" Blade asks trying to understand the madness he just heard.

"Correct, expect that Scud really has no reason to be there expect that he needs to keep Amaye away from the ritual site," Rayne explains barely opening her eyes.

"And why would Scud need to keep Amaye away?" Whistler asks looking between Amaye and Rayne. Rayne cracks open her eyes and looks at her father blankly. Amaye cracks a smile, moving closer to Whistler.

"Simple, even though it's an uncontrollable occurrence, you don't exactly get a say in who your mate is. Nature selects the best compatible person for you, regardless of race, species, or ethnicity. Once you have been introduced to your mate, there's no backing out or redo. Mates are for life. They are also the only person who can cause the female Faeries to reproduce." Amaye explains.

"And how exactly is that suppose to explain Scud holding back Amaye?" Priest asks, curiously looking at the smallest girl in the room with interest. Rayne opens her eyes fully and shares a look with Amaye, and then they started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny, pixies." Reinhardt says. The sisters abruptly stop laughing and glare at the bald vampire.

"We are NOT that small," Rayne and Amaye say in unison. Rayne stepped out of Chupa's arms, standing on her own weight. She had regained her bearings, even if only slightly.

"Can we get back to important matters? I assume you four will be leaving soon. Sunrise is in six hours," Blade intervenes before a fight broke out.

"Right, it's simple, I don't like purebloods, regardless of him being her other half or that Chupa has proved himself. It's just how we were brought up," Amaye says glancing around the room from face to face of the purebloods, before stopping on Chupa. "No offense,"

"None taken," Chupa says and steps up behind Rayne.

"Now if you are done with the interrogating me, we will be on our way," Rayne says walking to grab her bag. When the bag was in her hands she proceeds to leave the warehouse. Footsteps echoed after the half-faerie; three sets.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ** Oh I just realized something.

**Rayne: **What?

**JJ-Jefferu: ** I owe **TrappedinaPhoto ** a sorry.

**Amaye:** Why?

**JJ-Jefferu: **I never addressed her question if they teleport or if they have wings. I'll try to Incorporate that into my story somewhere.

**Rayne: ** Oh that...Anyway please review.

**JJ-Jefferu: ** Hope you liked the update. No telling when chapter 8 will be out though. Sorry.


End file.
